1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a polarized light conversion apparatus and a light source device applying the polarized light conversion apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to a polarized light conversion apparatus to convert non-polarized light into specific linear light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light source devices are widely used in electronic devices such as computers, televisions, projectors and cellular phones. The brightness is a key factor of the performance of the light source device, while the brightness is highly relative to the light efficiency.
With reference to FIG. 1a, the conventional structure of a LCD displayer includes a light source 300, a LCD panel 40 and two polarization parts 10. The two polarization parts 10 are respectively disposed in front of and behind the LCD panel 40. The light source 300, including light emitting diode, emits non-polarizied light 310. The non-polarized light 310 travels firstly to the polarization part 10 in the light source 300 side of the LCD panel 40. About half amount of the specific linear polarized light 330 passes through the polarization part 10, while the other half amount is absorbed or reflected by the polarization part 10. The passed specific linear polarized light 330 further passes through the LCD panel 40 and the polarization part 10 in the other side of the LCD panel 40 to form images. The light efficiency is reduced since only about half amount of the specific linear polarized light 330 can be used in the displayer. LED is used as the light source of the LCD displayer because of its small volume and low power consumption. However, as mentioned above, the light emitted by the light source including LED is non-polarized light, and only about half amount of the light can be used in the displayer. Therefore the light efficiency is reduced and needs to be improved.